Más allá del tiempo
by Tete93
Summary: Cuando las personas cuentan como conocieron al amor de su vida siempre hay historias que se repiten. La historia de Gabe era algo diferente. Hester Black/OC Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**El reto: **_Al apuntarse, un moderador le entregará al participante un Black, un género y un rating.**Personaje: **Hester Black **Rating: **M **Género: **Romance.

_**Disclaimer: **__Si lo reconocen le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, caso contrario, a mí._

_**Advertencia: **__Suicidio, masturbación._

_**MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO**_

_Miró las pastillas en su mano, como estudiante de farmacia no le había sido difícil conseguirlas, "mero interés científico" había dicho. No estaba muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer._

—_¿Estás segura que tengo que hacer esto? — Preguntó._

_Hester asintió, su rostro blanco perlado se veía tan hermoso como siempre._

* * *

Cuando las personas cuentan como conocieron al amor de su vida siempre hay historias que se repiten, "éramos compañeros de secundaria", "caminando en el parque", "en una boda", "un amigo nos presentó", "en una cafetería", "en el campus", "compañeros de trabajo" y en los últimos años "por internet". Todas iguales. La historia de Gabe era algo diferente.

Todo comenzó con la compra de una propiedad. Para ser honesto, él sabía que algo estaba fuera de lo normal cuando vio el anuncio en los periódicos de una propiedad en Londres, una mansión, cuyo el precio al contado era tan ridículamente bajo que podía permitírselo con su beca de estudiante.

—Va contra el propósito de mi trabajo desanimar a la gente de comprar una propiedad, pero como comentario personal, yo no te recomendaría mudarte aquí. — Había dicho la vendedora, una mujer joven y encantadora, cuando le daba un tour por la mansión.

Parecía el escenario de una película de terror. Se notaba a leguas que nadie había vivido en ella en mucho tiempo. No solo por la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría todo, sino porque el interior parecía congelado en el tiempo en la era Victoriana.

—¿Es un mal vecindario? — En realidad el vecindario le había dado la impresión de ser respetable, pero alguna razón había de haber para el precio tan bajo de la casa (además de por ser tan tétrica).

—Nada de eso, simplemente que se cuentan muchas cosas de esta casa. La mayoría de las personas que la adquieren salen espantados la primera noche asegurando que el lugar está embrujado.

—¿Acaso usted cree en cosas sobrenaturales? — Preguntó Gabe con escepticismo.

—No importa lo que yo crea, es un hecho nadie ha durado aquí más de una noche.

Pero no importaba lo que dijera la vendedora, la casa tenía diez habitaciones, cuatro baños, una cocina, y dos salas. Mientras que con la miseria que era su beca lo único otro que se podía permitir era mudarse a la facultad, donde compartiría una habitación de tres por tres con otro estudiante.

Ignorando las advertencias, esa misma tarde firmó los papeles y al día siguiente se había mudado ahí con todas sus cosas. Dedicó la tarde a hacer la limpieza, desinfectarla por completo sería un trabajo a largo plazo, pero al menos planeaba dejarla habitable.

Durante todo el día le pareció varias veces que veía a alguien por el rabillo del ojo. A ratos sentía que alguien lo estaba mirando. Pero Gabe siempre había sido un hombre de ciencia. En dieciocho años nunca había creído en cosas sobre naturales y no iba a comenzar por un cuento que se decía de una vieja casa.

Casi se había logrado convencer a si mismo que todo estaba en su cabeza, que se había sugestionado con lo que le había contado la vendedora, que todo estaba bien, cuando vio a una joven mujer entrar a la sala.

No tendría más de veinte años, era preciosa, con un rostro delicado, una pequeña cintura y vestía con ropa que parecía sacada de una película de Sherlock Holmes. Nada de lo anteriormente mencionado fue lo que llamó la atención de Gabe, sino que era color blanco perlado, que había entrado a la sala atravesando una pared y que estaba furiosa.

—¡SAL DE MI CASA ASQUEROSO MUGGLE! ¡ESCORIA DE ESTA TIERRA! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A PROFANAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES CON TU PRESENCIA!?

Luego desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado. En ese momento Gabe tomó su dinero, la ropa que andaba puesta, su cepillo de dientes y pasó la noche en un hotel. Esa noche durmió muy mal y a la mañana siguiente se despertó queriendo creer que la mujer había sido una alucinación provocada por el cansancio, pero en el fondo sabía que todo había sido real, muy real.

Hizo tres intentos de volver a la casa a recuperar el resto de sus pertenencias, pero nunca lograba llegar a su habitación porque la mujer fantasma salía gritando y echándolo de la casa. Fue al cuarto intento cuando cayó en cuenta de que la mujer atravesaba todo lo que tocaba. No había forma de que le pudiera causar daño físico, lo más que podía hacer era gritar, y en la casa de sus padres ya se había acostumbrado a los gritos.

Tal vez fue impulsividad, o falta de sentido común, o falta de inteligencia o falta de instinto de supervivencia, o la idea de vivir con un joven que dejara botellas de cervezas por su habitación compartida y llevara chicas desconocidas todas las noches. Gabe nunca estuvo claro que fue lo que lo motivó a tomar la peor decisión de su vida, pero esa misma tarde había regresado a la casa y estaba dispuesto a quedarse.

* * *

Gabe nunca pensó que llegaría un punto en su vida donde sería normal para él estar estudiando para el examen de farmacología mientras una mujer que había muerto hace siglo y medio flotaba a su alrededor.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que se mudó a la casa. Todos los días consideraba irse, la mujer no dejaba de gritar, intentando ahuyentarlo, llamándole desde insultos realmente ofensivos que preferiría no repetir, hasta cosas ininteligibles como "muggle". A veces se preguntaba que significaría esa palabra, no aparecía en el diccionario, tal vez era algún modismo del siglo XIX.

Ese día la mujer gritaba tanto que de haber seguido viva se habría desgarrado la garganta. Gabe releía por quinta vez el mismo párrafo pero no comprendía ni una palabra, porque todos sus pensamientos eran perforados por la chirriante voz de la mujer.

_Para llegar a la circulación sanguínea el fármaco debe traspasar alguna barrera dada por…_

—¡DESHONRA! ¿QUÉ DIRÍA MI MADRE SI SUPIERA QUE UN VULGAR MUGGLE HABITA EN NUESTRA CASA!

…_dada por la vía de administración, que puede ser: cutánea…_

—NUESTRO HOGAR QUE SIEMPRE FUE UN TEMPLO A LA PUREZA DE LA SANGRE, A LOS VALORES DEL MUNDO MAGICO.

…_subcutánea, respiratoria, oral, rectal…_

—SAL DE AQUÍ, MUGROSO, MUGGLE MALOLIENTE, ESCORIA.

…_muscular, vía ótica, vía oftálmica, vía sublingual… _

—PESTE, SAL DE AQUÍ, DEJA DE CONTAMINAR MI CASA

—¡CALLATÉ MUJER! —Replicó Gabe en un arranque de histeria. —¿No puedes guardar silencio durante cinco minutos? ¡Me tienes harto!

Nunca en su vida pensó que algún día le gritaría así a alguien, él siempre había sido bastante pacifico. Pero también siempre había sido bastante aplicado en cuanto a sus estudios, y el examen del día siguiente valía el cuarenta por ciento de la nota final, no iba a dejar que nada rompiera su concentración.

La mujer parecía desconcertada de que él le hubiese gritado, lo examinó con cuidado durante un par de segundos y luego se flotó en silencio fuera de la habitación. Gabe tomó sus cosas y se marchó a la biblioteca, en caso de que la mujer decidiera volver y gritar más fuerte. Cuando volvió a las doce de la noche, la mujer flotaba silenciosamente en la sala.

—Lo lamento, no debí haberte gritado — Se estaba disculpando con un fantasma, debería considerar seriamente ver a un psiquiatra.

Ella lo miró de reojo, con cierto aire de superioridad, pareció considerarlo un segundo antes de contestar.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—Me llamo Gabriel Mitchell, todos me dicen Gabe. — Se sintió estúpido presentándose pero si estaban en el mismo bote sin un remo, al menos deberían conocer el nombre del otro.

Pensó que ella no contestaría nada, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando dijo:

—Hester Black

* * *

Gabe se despertó a las dos de la mañana con un hambre tremenda que no lo dejó volver a dormir. El día anterior había vuelto muy noche y se había acostado sin cenar, algo que su estómago le estaba reprochando incesantemente.

Estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Solo extraño tres placeres de la vida, comer es uno de ellos.

Gabe volvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hester, últimamente su relación había progresado mucho, pero esta era la primera vez que ella iniciaba voluntariamente una conversación.

—No sé si este sándwich improvisado puede definirse como un placer, pero el hambre no me dejaba dormir.

—Ese es otro, dormir. Hay días en los que anhelo la inconciencia. Pensé que con la muerte llegaría la inconciencia eterna, obviamente estaba equivocada.

Gabe quiso preguntar cómo había muerto, pero no sabía si ella consideraría grosera la pregunta. En su lugar dijo:

—Ese es un lujo que no me había detenido a apreciar hasta que lo mencionaste. Aunque mis profesores están haciendo lo posible por reducir mis horas de sueño al mínimo.

—Luces mayor para ser un estudiante — Señaló ella.

—Estudio la universidad, no la secundaria — explicó él, Hester parecía confundida, pero no preguntó nada.

Esto dejó a Gabe desconcertado, no era posible que ella desconociese el concepto de "Universidad", para la época en la que debía haber vivido la mayoría de las universidades inglesas ya eran antiquísimas. ¿Tal vez tendría poca instrucción? Pero hablaba como una dama bien educada, y la casa se notaba que había pertenecido a una familia de dinero.

—¿En dónde estudiaste tú? — Intentó abordar el tema.

—En el colegio Hogwarts.

Institución que Gabe nunca había oído mencionar, le pidió a Hester que le contara más sobre Hogwarts, y ella le habló de un castillo en Escocia. Las horas pasaron, y el sándwich se convirtió en migas mientras hablaban. Hablaron de todo y de nada, hasta que el despertador de Gabe sonó en el segundo piso, recordándole que ya no podría volver a la cama, porque tenía que prepararse para ir a clases.

* * *

Despertarse con una erección no era una situación inusual para un chico de poco menos de diecinueve años. Que este fuera causado por un sueño erótico con un fantasma, eso sí era una situación más rara, y tristemente ni siquiera era la primera vez que le sucedía a Gabe. Culpaba a las hormonas, a que aún era virgen, a lo que fuera, porque él no podía sentirse sexualmente atraído por Hester. Simplemente sería lo más estúpido que hubiese hecho en toda su vida.

Tomó la erección entre sus manos, intentando no pensar en Hester. Pensó en esa actriz porno rubia que tanto le atraía, en sus perfectos y redondos senos y en cómo sería tocarlos. Con esa imagen mental comenzó a masturbarse.

Siguió en su fantasía, trabajando lentamente y delicadamente en el cuerpo de la actriz, contrario a la realidad, en donde frotaba rápidamente su erección esperando encontrar alivio.

Conforme su fantasía progresaba, la cara de la actriz fue lentamente transformándose en la de Hester. Sabía que estaba mal tocarse fantaseando con una muerta, pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse.

Luego de que su orgasmo llegó, se quedó en la cama, cansado, flojo como un muñeco de trapo, tan relajado que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. La voz de la mujer que protagonizaba sus fantasías lo sacó de su estado de relajación.

—Te oí gimiendo mi nombre.

Gabe se sobresaltó y se cubrió con la cobija, algo tonto de hacer ya que Hester probablemente ya lo hubiese visto desnudo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te oí gimiendo mi nombre, entré y vi lo que hacías. — Explicó ella.

A Gabe se le cayó el alma a los pies, lo había descubierto, temía la reacción de la mujer.

—Puedo explicarlo…yo

—No tienes que explicar nada — interrumpió ella, que parecía estar disfrutando con su nerviosismo.

—¿Estás molesta?

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente, se acercó mucho a él y susurró en su oído:

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que extrañaba tres placeres de estar viva?

El asintió sin saber a dónde iba está conversación.

—El tercero es el sexo. Si no me fuese físicamente imposible, me sería un gran placer convertirme en tu amante y ser yo quien gima tu nombre.

Luego de decir eso salió flotando del cuarto. Dejando a Gabe excitado, confundido, asustado, y en un predicamento peor del que se encontraba inicialmente.

* * *

En el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo casa, Hester y Gabe se habían hecho cada vez más cercanos. Gabe se había aislado socialmente en ese tiempo. Nunca nadie visitaba su casa, Gabe no lo permitía. Por un periodo estuvo convencido que es porque tenía que Hester espantara a quien llegara, hasta que una noche se vio obligado a aceptar la verdad. Lo que en realidad temía es que quien llegara a la casa no viera a Hester, descubrir que ella no era más que un producto de su imaginación, comprobar que había perdido la razón.

Tenía pocas interacciones interpersonales y ningún amigo real, excepto Hester. Y para ser honestos, su relación no era estrictamente de amistad. Él estaba enamorado de ella, y ella lo sabía y parecía corresponder. Pasaba las noches en vela conversando con ella, y se quedaba dormido en clases durante el día. Conversaban de todo, o en ocasiones no conversaban y pasaban la noche sentados mirando la Luna desde el ático que tenía un gigantesco tragaluz.

Esa noche en particular, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo, y el rostro de Hester se veía precioso, brillaba con esa luz. Gabe observó sus labios tan perfectos y con un deje de desesperación susurró:

—Como me encantaría poder besarte. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para tocarte. Y eso es frustrante a niveles inimaginables.

Ella sonrió y corrigió:

—No hay nada que puedas hacer para volverme algo material. Pero se me ocurre una cosa que puede hacer que te vuelvas inmaterial como yo.

Gabe creía saber de qué estaba hablando ella, le había dado vueltas al asunto y veía una única solución. Hace un año nunca hubiera considerado la posibilidad. Pero tantas cosas habían cambiado en esos doce meses. Nadie lo extrañaría, no hablaba con sus padres, no tenía amigos. Iba fallando sus clases y no tenía esperanzas de graduarse. La única persona con quien quería estar estaba muerta.

* * *

—_Es la única forma en que podremos estar juntos — Aseguró ella poniendo la mano sobre su rostro, el frio que provocaba hace mucho había dejado de ser escalofriante y había pasado a ser reconfortante._

_Eso le dio a Gabe el coraje que necesitó para tomar las pastillas. Por un breve instante Hester consideró decirle la verdad. Qué los muggles no podían volver como fantasmas, que si tomaba las pastillas nunca más la volvería a ver, que todo había sido un plan para sacarlo de su casa que ella había concebido cuando cayó en cuenta que gritándole no le expulsaría de la casa. Pero ella nunca había tenido mucha sangre caliente, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva, y siempre le habían causado repulsión los muggles._

_En unos segundos, las pastillas habían pasado por la garganta de Gabe y en cuestión de minutos Hester volvería a tener la casa para ella sola._

**FIN**

_**Nota: **__La relación retratada en este fic no representa mi idea de una relación sana y no me gustaría que fuese interpretada como tal. _

**Reviews?**

**Besos**

**Teté**


End file.
